


万暗中，光华射

by ginettecat



Series: 黑暗骑士 光明之子 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Christmas, Clarks shows Bruce his childhood home, Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday, M/M, SuperBat, feeling sad at the holidays
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginettecat/pseuds/ginettecat
Summary: “妈，爸，这是Bruce Wayne。我的男朋友。”

Clark在圣诞节只有一个愿望——让他所爱的人们相聚一堂庆祝节日。Bruce虽然很高兴能令这个梦想成真，但他同时也默默地在节日期间与失落和孤独感做着斗争。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All is Calm, All is Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359014) by [sofia_gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/pseuds/sofia_gigante). 



> 本文为翻译作品
> 
> 以下是原文Note：
> 
> ~~复活节~~ BvS周末快乐，这一篇是圣诞节主题！我只，噢，晚了三个月。谢谢你们，一直坚持的读者们，感谢你们的耐心。
> 
> 本篇故事发生在第二部《别开生面》几周后，但也可以独立成篇。

“我不知道自己能不能做到。”

Clark独自坐在Kent农场家里的后门门廊处。听着父母正在里面用晚餐的声音，他们轻声地聊着准备在暴风雪来临之前把家畜们移动到谷仓里的事。在超级嗅觉的帮助下，他几乎可以分辨出他们正喝着的蔬菜汤中的每一种食材，然后他意识到，距离自己上次喝这道汤已经有很多年了。他明白自己应该进去加入他们，用这次短暂的拜访带来一个惊喜。然而，他却留在原地一动不动，坐在被落霜覆盖的长椅上，低头盯着自己放在膝盖上的双手。

他在颤抖。

他，超人，正在颤抖。

忍耐着这种煎熬感，他攥紧了拳头。专注地凝视着缠绕在门廊廊柱上的圣诞彩灯的其中一个灯泡。利用超级视力，他能看见里面的电路，像弯曲的头发丝那么细的电线，还有那些只在显微镜下才能被看到的蓝色油漆间的裂缝。他看着电流在电线中传递着，点亮那些彩灯，熄灭它们，然后再点亮，再熄灭……

_那个蓝色的光芒。和_ _Bruce_ _眼睛的颜色一样。_

Clark感到心脏抽紧喘不过气来。Bruce。这就是他要做这件事的原因。为了Bruce。

他能够做到的。

他站起身，做了个深呼吸，先敲响厨房门作为提示，然后打开了它。他的父母从晚餐中抬起头来，在见到进来的人以后，脸上的惊讶变成了欣喜。

“Clark，宝贝儿！我们还以为再过几天才能看到你呢！”他的母亲笑着说。“这个提前到来的圣诞节礼物真是太让人高兴了！”

Clark艰难地咽下一口气。希望他们在听他说完来这里的原因以后还能抱着同样的心情。

“我来给你盛碗汤吧。”她从椅子上站起身，但是Clark挥了挥手示意让她坐下。

“没关系的，妈。我不饿。”

他的父母同时停下了手中的事，震惊地看着他。Clark意识到自己犯的错误。他们知道他不需要食物，也永远不会像人类一样感到饥饿，但是他总是、永远都会出于礼貌而接受的。除非……

“那么，干嘛不坐下来，告诉我们你在烦恼什么，孩子，”他的父亲说，他生硬语气里透出的温柔几乎让Clark无法承受。

Clark点点头，在桌旁坐下的同时坚定了自己的决心。他的座位。是距离门口最近，在他父亲左手边的那个座位。这里是每次在享用母亲所准备的饭菜时他几乎都会坐的地方。他在这张桌子旁长大。他仍记得在脚还够不到地上的年纪里，自己是有多喜欢在吃饭的时候前后晃荡着腿。他曾把剩饭喂给趴在桌子下面等待的牧羊犬。他在这张桌子上写过数不清的读书笔记，和父亲一起组装过飞机模型。就是在这张桌子旁，他们最终向他诉说他们是如何在牧场飞船坠落的地方找到了他的，也是在这里，他们一起讨论了他在大都会将来的计划。他和父母之间的每一次重要谈话都发生在这里，而现在，他正要再添上一个。

“所以，嗯，你们还记得……还记得在感恩节的时候，我是怎么……怎么离开去见……去见一个朋友的吗？”他的父母点头，他能看出他们眼中开始闪现的疑惑。“有……有一些事我需要告诉你们。一些重要的事。关于他的。”他做了个深呼吸。开始吧。“还有……还有关于我的。”

**********

“最近的机场距离Kent农场有二十英里远。”Bruce指着蝙蝠主机显示器上的地图。“安排一辆租赁用车，在下午三点飞机降落的时候准备好。”

Alfred把盖好的晚餐托盘放到电脑旁的桌子上。“先生，如果我们驾驶L-100飞机去就可以带上那辆劳斯莱斯一起了。没有必要租车。”

“不。”Bruce想到了他父亲那辆黑色的1949 Wraith (译注：劳斯莱斯幻影1949款)和它光滑经典的线条。这是他的正式场合用车，只有在Bruce Wayne需要被目击到出席那些引人注目的慈善晚会或者歌剧首演时才会被用到。开着它去Kent家的农场几乎算是一种俗不可耐的炫富方式，如果要Clark适应自己的财富已经这么艰难，Bruce能想象他的父母会有什么反应。

见鬼，在这方面，他完全无法想象Clark的父母可能会对 _任何事情_ 的反应。Clark今天早上只在他的语音信箱里留下了一条简短的留言，告诉他这次拜访已经定下来了，但没有给出任何细节。Bruce只能猜测Clark和他父母间的谈话进行得顺利。Bruce提议过和他一起去，然而他说这件事必须由他独自完成，Bruce也尊重了他的决定。如果两人的角色对调，他知道自己也是同样的想法。

倒不是说他还能拥有这样的机会……

“不一定非得是那辆Wraith，先生，”Alfred的声音打断了他忧郁的思考。“如果您愿意的话，我们可以带那辆Tesla(译注：特斯拉，高端锂电跑车)去。”

“不。只要给我准备一辆普通的Lexus sedan(译注：雷克萨斯豪华运动型三厢，美中产阶层常见车)就行了。”Bruce输入了几个指令，将堪萨斯州的地图替换成了常用的哥谭市地图。这一晚上他分心的时间已经够长的了。距离圣诞节还有三天。在那之前，还有许多事情需要他去思考。

Alfred掀起了盖在托盘上的餐巾，番茄浓汤的香味刺激着Bruce的嗅觉。“Bruce老爷，原谅我注意到在讨论这次圣诞节去Kent先生家农场的行程的时候，您一直在用‘我’而不是‘我们’。”

Bruce暗自畏缩了一下。但是表面上，他只是端起了那碗汤，连视线都没有离开过面前的地图。如果杀手鳄在那里的下水道被目击过……

“您知道我会和您一起去的，是吧，先生？”

“我们会自己在早上先庆祝的，”Bruce在声音里加入了一丝歉意，“然后我会去Kent家，和他们一起早一点吃晚餐。之后指示蝙蝠翼来接我，这样很快就能在傍晚后回到哥谭。我只是离开几个小时。你不需要一起去。”

Bruce送了一勺子汤到嘴边。蔬菜汤。他的最爱之一。

“恕我直言，Bruce老爷……我认为您需要。”

Alfred严肃的语气终于把Bruce的注意力从监视屏幕上移开。Alfred用坚定的凝视盯着他的眼睛。他大概是这个星球上唯一一个敢于这么做的人。即使是Clark最终都会转开视线，但是Alfred永远、绝不会退缩。

“我认为您不是真的了解将要面对什么。”Alfred这次的语气缓和了一些。

“蜜汁烤火腿。圣诞颂歌。帮助Clark平静下来。”Bruce耸耸肩，假装不明白Alfred真正的意思。“我是为了他这么做的。”

“这点非常值得敬佩。但是……”Alfred的目光终于动摇了。“圣诞节对于您来说是一个……一个并不轻松的时刻。”

Bruce将注意力转回屏幕上。他已经发现那些之前在Ace Chemicals的战斗中被杀手鳄吸收的化学药剂的线索了，这里，还有这里……

“我能肯定Kent先生和他的父母会是最殷勤待客的主人，但是——”

“你认为我在见到Clark和他父母一起时会感到不自在。你觉得这会让我难过。”

“是的。我是这么认为的。以前发生过这种事。您还记得Van Houten家的圣诞派对吗？”

“我那时还是个孩子。”Bruce咬紧牙关，抑制住翻涌而上的苦涩回忆。Van Houten一家只是想尽量体贴友善地对待他们儿子的新朋友。他们无法预知Bruce会在圣诞派对后半的时间里一直躲在衣柜里哭泣。

“而自那时起，您就再也没有和除我以外的任何人一起庆祝过节日了，”Alfred说。“时过境迁，先生，但是我认为您也许比想象中更需要一张熟悉的面孔和您一起。”

Bruce沉默了很久。他其实有点希望从一开始就没赞成这件事。甚至连回想起他同意后Clark脸上洋溢着的纯粹喜悦都不够驱散自己的疑虑。无论Clark是如何向自己保证会在那里支持他，Bruce也会陷在自己的情绪和渴望里。也许……也许有Alfred在那里并不像想象中那么糟糕。类似定心丸一样。

“好吧。你也可以一起来。”

“噢，您误会了，先生。我不是在向您寻求许可，”Alfred说，他的语气突然明快起来。

Bruce感到惊讶，然后转向了Alfred。“那你是——”

“Kent先生今天下午给庄园打电话邀请我，我也接受了。我只是觉得在和您一起上飞机之前，应该让您事先心里有所准备。”他将空托盘盖好然后转身向着楼梯走去。“我会安排好租车事宜的，先生，如果您倾向这样的话。”

Bruce摇着头回到工作中，吞下了另一口汤。

Alfred。

没有他的话自己该怎么办？

**********

堪萨斯凛冽的风锐利地刮过机场跑道，卷起雪花吹到了Bruce的脸上。他举起手挡住眼睛。就这么一次，他发觉自己想念着那个带有斗篷的面具，它的隔热层和隐藏夜视镜可以在这种险恶的天气里保护他的眼睛。

_这就是你想在今天戴着面具的唯一理由吗，_ _Bruce_ _？_

“Bruce老爷，我想我们到的正是时候！”Alfred不得不大喊着，好让声音能够穿过呼啸的狂风和他拉起捂住口鼻的针织厚围巾。“暴风雪一定是提前来了！”

Bruce在狂暴的风雪试图从他手中夺走礼物袋子时皱起了眉头。蝙蝠主机在今早的气象地图上指出了暴风雪前锋的到来，所以他将出发时间提前了。Kent一家还以为他们要几小时后才会到达，但是如果他和Alfred希望在暴风雪限制飞机起飞之前回到哥谭，他们就没有别的选择了。

当他们好不容易进入到机场里的一栋小型建筑物时，已经是彻底地头发散乱衣冠不整了。Bruce戴着手套掸着他的黑色大衣的同时四处查看着那个小办公室，唯一的一个接待员看上去一脸的无聊。就在他正要上前询问租车事宜的时候，通向外面的门被打开了，一个高大宽阔、被雪花覆盖的身影蹒跚地走进来。那个男人拉下内衬毛皮的帽子，露出了一张他及其熟悉的面孔。一阵与寒冷无关的颤抖从头到脚地穿过Bruce，牵扯着他冰冷的嘴唇露出了一个微笑。

“Clark？”Bruce无法掩饰自己的惊讶。“你在这里干什么？”

“当然是来接你们的！”Clark低笑着。他大步走向Bruce，弯起一边嘴角露出一个真挚的笑容，他漆黑的头发乱糟糟的缀满了雪花，厚重的眼镜由于室内外温差结满了霜。Bruce不得不忍耐住将眼镜从Clark脸上摘下的冲动，他想见到被隐藏在下面的明亮的蓝眼睛……想用亲吻夺走他脸上那个快乐的笑容。已经隔了太久了。任何与Clark分开的时间都是那么漫长。

Clark的脸颊泛起了一丝红晕，这让Bruce怀疑着——不是第一次了——如果Clark真的能听见自己的想法。Clark已经在好几次场合中向他保证过了，读取思想绝对不在他超能力的范围内，他只是利用瞳孔扩散率，脉搏频率，还有呼吸频率的加速推测出来的。Bruce自豪于能够控制自身情绪和反应的能力……但是和Kal在一起，他什么也无法隐藏。但是他越来越不为此感到困扰了。

“您是怎么知道我们会提前到达的？”Alfred问，从嘴上拉下那条厚围巾。

“我让这里的Billy帮忙留意你们的飞机。”Clark向那个接待员点点头，他懒散地挥了下手，眼睛都没从填字游戏上抬起来。“他在得知飞行计划改变的时候电话通知了我。我猜在这种天气里亲自来接你们是最好的办法。”Clark用挑衅的眼神看着Bruce。“要知道，你本来可以打电话亲口告诉我的。”

“然后破坏这个惊喜？”Bruce毫不在意地挥挥手，但是内心深处却不自在地纠结着。他应该事先告诉Clark的，他猜想，但是他也不想打扰Clark和父母单独在一起的时间。他知道这些时间有多么宝贵，在被夺走之前又是多么短暂……

“需要我帮忙拿吗？”Clark安静地问，向着Bruce的袋子伸出手。他的手擦过Bruce的手背，在上面流连了一会，透过厚重得像玻璃瓶底一样的眼镜看着他。Bruce几乎可以读出Clark没说出口的疑问，他的眼睛那么湛蓝，充满着关切—— _你还好吗？_

然而，与其说是抚慰了他……这一切反而激起了他一种奇妙的情绪。这些关心意外地招人讨厌。“我拿得了，谢谢。”Bruce尽量用自然轻柔的动作把手抽出来，向Alfred点点头，然后藏起了自己的脸。“但是Alfred大概需要一些帮助。”

“啊，没错，因为我这么老又这么虚弱，连关照好几件圣诞礼物和一个李子布丁都做不到。”Alfred长长地叹了口气。

“好吧好吧，固执的家伙们，在暴风雪真的开始之前，我们还是赶快先进车子里去吧，”Clark说，他的语气虽然轻快，Bruce还是能从中察觉到一丝紧张。Bruce暗自皱了皱眉。他是来这里鼓励Clark的。不应该让自身的奇怪情绪让事情变得更加棘手。

“这还不算是暴风雪？”Alfred问，他们正跟着Clark向通往机场外面的门走去。

“不，直到今晚你们离开之前情况都不会太严重。”Clark推开门，寒风呼啸着将它猛地掀开。他戴上帽子，同时向Alfred露出了一个淘气的微笑。“欢迎来到堪萨斯。”

Bruce在心理上做好准备，跟着Clark走进了风雪肆虐的停车场。暴风雪的提前来袭，或许会给他几小时内返回哥谭的计划增加难度，不管是为了每晚例行的夜巡——还是在蝙蝠主机因为探测到一个需要蝙蝠侠介入的棘手事态而向他的手表发出警示信号的时候。单座蝙蝠翼就算在自动驾驶的模式下也抵挡得住暴风雪，但是Alfred该怎么办？如果由于天气原因使得他们的私人飞机滞留机场，Bruce要怎么解释自己不带着Alfred就离开了？他不能留他在Kent家的农场里，也绝不会把他抛弃在被雪封住的堪萨斯机场过夜。也许他可以要求Clark提供一个“顺风车”，如果Alfred裹得足够严实的话……

在坐上Clark的老旧吉普的副驾并系上安全带时，Bruce至少已经想好了五种不同的撤退计划。每一个都比上一个更复杂，但他必须做好收到通知立即出发的准备。

在等待车子引擎预热的时候，Clark终于摘掉眼镜，用手指梳理过湿漉漉的头发。Bruce的心脏在胸腔里猛地跳了一下，呼吸暂停了一瞬。 _那_ 是Kal-El。不是Clark。不是超人。Kal-El。 _他的_ Kal-El。是他到这里来的原因。

Alfred正在后座整理着礼物袋子，Bruce不能在这种情况下屈服于诱惑，虽然他只想拉过Kal偷走一个吻，这个吻是他自从三天前在电话中听到Kal的声音以来就一直渴望的。相反，他甩掉一只手套，伸手覆盖在Kal的手背上。Kal转头看向他，脸上出现了愉快中带着惊讶的表情，然后他将手指和Bruce的交握在了一起。Bruce能够感受到他握紧的手中被小心控制住的力道，他在沉默中感到敬畏。Kal只需要攥紧双手就可以把煤炭变成钻石，也能像撕开纸巾一样轻易地扯开一扇金库的大门。但是就算没有那个特殊的氪石戒指，Bruce也不害怕Kal的接触。他相信他的控制力、他的谨慎。Kal永远也不会伤害他。

“感谢你今天能来，”Kal说，他声音中平静的真挚震动了Bruce的心。

_为了你，_ _Kal-El_ _，任何事_ 。然而，Bruce不能在Alfred在场，不能在自己已经挣扎着想要压制住其他情绪的情况下将这句话说出口。他只是尽自己所能发自真心地露出一个微笑。Bruce在最近七个月里微笑的次数比在过去二十年里的还多……而这都是他需要弥补他的。

一阵轻微的咳嗽声从后座传来，打断了这一刻，Bruce再一次握紧Kal的手然后将他放开。Kal的脸烧红起来，看上去就像一个偷吃饼干罐里点心而被当场抓到的孩子，他借着擦掉眼镜上雾气的动作使自己忙乱起来。将它重新戴上的时候，他又变回了Clark的样子。

“这种天气里开车你真的没问题吗？”Bruce看着窗外被狂风带着刮过路面的纷乱雪花，利用他的担心缓解了这尴尬的一刻。

Clark放开手刹挂上倒车档。“从十五岁起我就在这种天气里开车了。”

“超级视力和反应能力肯定帮了不少忙，”Bruce说，眼看着Clark倒车时避开了一个突然从这种低能见度天气里冒出来的桩子。

“总没坏处的，”Clark承认，“但是更取决于车子本身。一辆雷克萨斯在这种风暴里是不会有任何机会的。”

Bruce轻摇着头。如果不是Clark已经问过他朋友Billy关于他们租车的计划……那他就是 _这么的_ 了解Bruce。Clark只是从厚重的镜片下向他眨了眨眼，然后控制着车子开上了空旷的道路。

“放轻松，朋友们，”Clark说，“我们很快就会到的。”

**********

在逐渐加强的风力中，一行人没有出现任何事故顺利地到达了农场。Clark在保证安全的前提下将车子开到了最高速，然而在离家还有五英里的时候，前挡风玻璃几乎完全被狂风从路上刮起的雪花覆盖了。要不是因为有超级视力，他可能会被迫在路边停车等待风雪平息，另一方面，他也很庆幸一路上没遇到任何愚蠢或急切到非得在这种天气里，而且还是在圣诞节当天出门的人。

在确认Bruce和Alfred都裹好衣服并抓紧行李之后，Clark带领他们从车道走向他家的房子。他抓着Bruce的手臂，而Bruce抓着Alfred的，挣扎着向门口移动。Clark忍耐住带着他们直接飞过这一段距离的冲动。现在这种登场方式已经够不体面了，他不确定一旦付诸行动会进一步得罪哪个人，Bruce或是Alfred。

就在踏上门廊的一瞬间，他的母亲已经打开正门，挥着手鼓励他们。“在被吹跑之前赶快进来！”

Clark匆忙将客人们让进屋里，暖意像堵墙一样直撞过来。那是烧油的暖气和烧木柴的炉子散发出的热量，带着烘培的香料和烤制中的火腿的味道，和着客厅里那台老旧CD播放器中传出的圣诞颂歌悦耳的声音，再加上沿楼梯扶手垂下的常青树装饰中那个闪亮的金球反射出的光芒。在所有这一切中间站着他的母亲，她红着脸，面目和蔼，身上穿着她最喜欢的圣诞节主题的黑色毛衣，上面带着亮片缀成的一品红图案。这件毛衣是Clark在《星球日报》工作的第一年从大都会买的，那之后每年的圣诞节里她都会穿着它。

他父亲进来的时候她正从Alfred手中接过袋子，于是他开始接手大衣和围巾。Clark惊讶地听着那些充斥在这些活动之间的轻松闲聊。

“希望在这种天气飞行没给你们造成太大困扰。”

“不，完全没有，驾驶员的技术是顶尖的。”

“嘿，我来帮你拿那个。”

“谢谢，但是请小心把那个袋子立起来拿着。有个布丁蛋糕装在里面。”

然而，当湿透的大衣被挂到寄存室等候晾干，礼物被放到圣诞树下，食物也都被拿进厨房里之后，一种奇妙的沉默就笼罩在了所有人身上。Clark感到紧张不安，手心刺痛。就是这个，不是吗？这就是他计划好的并且让每个人都有所准备的这一刻。他在走向Bruce的同时忍耐着这种煎熬感。Bruce外表看上去很冷静，但是Clark能够从他眼中看出一丝紧张。尽管如此，他也轻轻地点了下头，向自己露出了一个让人安心的微笑。这个鼓励正是Clark需要的。

“妈，爸，这是Bruce Wayne。我的男朋友。”他的声音回荡在这间房间里，清晰明亮得就像音响中传来的钟声。在这一生中，Clark从没想过自己会站在这里说出这些话。他分辨不出这句话里哪部分更加不真实，然后用一只手放在Bruce手臂上镇定着自己，说服自己他是真正地、实实在在地在这里。

他的父亲向着Bruce伸出手，Bruce坚定地握住了它。“很荣幸见到你，Bruce。我是Jonathan，这是我的妻子Martha。”

他母亲在握手的时候开怀地笑了，这让Clark不禁仔细留心起她的脸色和呼吸，好确认她并不暗中感到失望、反感、甚至是恐惧。但是超级听力只告诉他她是兴奋、紧张……高兴的。Clark艰难地咽下了一口气。他毕竟还是做出了正确的选择。

一阵轻微的咳嗽声从Bruce身后传来，Clark回过神，脸颊发烫。“噢！我很抱歉！这是Alfred Pennyworth，Bruce的……Bruce的管家。”上帝啊，他还是不能顺畅地说出那个称号！他惊慌地掩饰自己的失误，“也是我的朋友。”

他的父母就像对待Bruce一样真心实意地也和Alfred握了手。老天，这也太过不真实了。Clark早已习惯将自己的生活单独区分开——超人的任务，记者的角色，家人间的关系，还有和Bruce的感情。但是，他还没向父母讲出关于Bruce的全部实情——尤其是关于蝙蝠侠的部分——他的个人生活还是第一次以这种方式被结合到了一起。这个房间里每一个人都清楚知道他是谁。在这里，他用不着假装——

“瞧瞧这个，这个家真是太漂亮了！我从没见过被节日装扮得这么美丽的地方。”Bruce的声音过于响亮，笑容过于灿烂。在看到那些装饰在客厅的咖啡桌上正在旋转的古董风车之后，他惊讶地发出了一声感叹，冲进了那个房间。“哇噢！这就是那种德国圣诞节风车(German Christmas pyramids)吗？我只在电影里见过。”他跪下仔细观察着那个精细的木雕工艺品，风车的扇叶被四根红色短蜡烛发出的热量推动着转着圈。

“是的，”Clark的母亲回答，跟着Bruce进了客厅。“我们家在1894年从德国移民来这里之前买的……”

当她开始讲述这个装饰品的由来的时候，Clark偷瞥了Alfred一眼。他脸上的表情就像平时一样难以捉摸，眼睛却紧紧地盯在Bruce身上。接着他的目光转向了Clark，一条漆黑的眉毛几不可查地抽动了一下。Clark轻微地点了点头，试图维持住表面上的平静。没错。Bruce表现得有点奇怪。

“如果对这些感兴趣的话，Bruce，那你大概也想见识一下她收藏的胡桃夹子们，每年它们都被摆在二楼楼梯口。”Clark走进客厅，把手轻轻地放在了Bruce的肩膀上。“要我带你去看看吗？”

有那么一瞬间，Bruce看上去想要提出异议，眼神出人意料地尖锐。然而这个目光一瞬即逝，他随后露出一个微笑。“当然了。”

“如果你们不介意的话，我得回厨房去了，”Clark的母亲边说边向厨房走去。“火腿要再刷一层糖浆才能出炉，还需要准备一些焖蚕豆。”

“有什么我能帮您的吗？”Clark知道Alfred提出这样的疑问不仅仅是出于礼貌——他就和Bruce一样，总是 _闲不下来_ 。

“你会削土豆吗？”她俏皮地笑着问。

Alfred轻哼一声卷起袖子，跟着她进了厨房。“夫人，我服役时候削的土豆几乎为我赢得了一枚奖章。”

“你参过军？”Clark的父亲突然感兴趣起来，跟着他们一起进了厨房。“在哪里？我七一年的时候随军去过越南……”

客厅现在空旷下来，只剩下Clark和Bruce。Clark正要开口，厨房那边传来了一阵响亮的笑声打断了他没出口的话。Bruce侧头看着楼梯的方向，一个了然于心的微笑出现在脸上。

“也许你该带我去看看那些胡桃夹子。”

“我敢肯定你一直在期待这一刻，”Clark低笑着。他向Bruce伸出手，没有漏掉Bruce在回握自己之前那一秒明显的迟疑。

“你手心都是汗，”Clark呢喃着说，带领Bruce踏上了楼梯。

“屋里太暖和了。”Bruce的语气出乎意料地带着防备。他在上楼梯的时候握紧了Clark的手，然后拉住他在走到一半的时候停了下来。Clark转过身，发现Bruce正在仔细观察一幅挂在楼梯处被裱起来的全家福集合。“这是你吗？”

“没错，”Clark说，感到脸上发烫。“我妈每五年做一次。”

Bruce沉默着，在看着这些照片的同时脸上的表情晦涩难懂。Clark感到一阵突如其来的荒谬冲动想要道歉，然而他保持了沉默。说真的，他能说什么？很抱歉我有一个幸福的童年？很抱歉我母亲这么重感情，我父亲还是一个业余摄影师？很抱歉把你带来这里？他并不对此感到歉意。而是全身心地感激所有这一切。

不，那些令他感到遗憾的事并不是他的错误造成的，也不是那些他无法改变的事实。

_我很遗憾你的父母没有机会看到你长大，没能在你参加学校比赛、在四健会竞赛中、或是在大学毕业典礼上的时候为你留下照片。_ (译注：四健会，4-H Club，健全头脑Head、健全心胸Heart、健全双手Hands、健全身体Health。)

“Clark。这是你……只系了一条领带？”Bruce笑了，这个明亮的声音驱散了Clark心中纠结的情绪。

他弯腰仔细观察那张照片。“没错，是我两岁的时候。洗完澡以后我发现了我爸一条领带，大概是这样的。因为他打不好领带，所以总是让它们保持打着结的状态。”

“从现在起，我得准备在庄园四处留下打好结的领带了。”Bruce的微笑中带有一丝情色的意味，并且暗示性地挑起了眉毛。一般来说，当Bruce这样看着他的时候，Clark会回以一个笑容，然后将他拉进一个吻或者拥抱里。但是在这里，站在自己家里的楼梯上，被照片中无数双家庭成员细小的眼睛盯着，这感觉……不太对。Clark的脸颊烧着通红，他说不清到底是什么让自己更局促不安——是因为Bruce的评论，还是对此感到不好意思的自己。

他干脆不做任何回应，只是拽住Bruce的手催促他上楼。他必须跟他 _谈谈_ ，该死的。Bruce轻微地收敛了他的笑容，看上去像是明白了。甚至在楼梯平台处，从放在古董橡木边桌上的十五个胡桃夹子旁经过的时候，都没发表任何评论。他只是跟着Clark进了他的房间，让他将门从自己身后关上。

“是我让你感到不自——”

Clark猛地覆上Bruce的嘴唇，用一个甜蜜激烈的吻打断了他的话。从在机场见到Bruce开始他就一直想这么做了。措手不及使得Bruce绷紧了身体，他随后靠在Clark身上放松下来，双臂环绕着搂住了他。在这一刻，Clark放开了所有思绪——压力、疑惑、紧张——只专注在Bruce靠在自己身上的切实感觉上，他温热的呼吸吹拂着自己的脸颊，心跳声像火车一样隆隆作响。他的气味略微有些不同，是清爽而带着松木的香气，与他常用的厚重、充满麝香的辛辣气息完全相反。

“你换了新的古龙水，”Clark压在他唇上低喃着。“我喜欢这个。”

“我想也是。”他感觉到了Bruce的笑容。“这个比较有节日气氛。”

Clark在拉开两人距离的同时低笑着，用手轻抚过Bruce的脸颊。他脸上刮得光洁平滑。最近还刚去剪过头发，把两侧修短了。他为了见Clark的父母特意打扮了一番。这个事实让Clark感到越发愉快。

“你还好吗？”Clark轻声问。

“我以为这该是我的台词，”Bruce说着，轻巧地从他身边走开。他四下打量着这个房间，因亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇翘起，露出了一个开怀的笑容，这是Clark从没在他脸上见过的。“这是你的房间。”

这并非是一个疑问；而是在陈述一个事实。甚至世界上最伟大的侦探不必出面就能看出这个小房间正是Clark长大的地方。自从离家去上大学开始，无论是他还是他的父母都没有动过这个地方。的确，他的书桌上放着他母亲的缝纫机，床也被各种被套半成品所铺满，但是墙上仍贴着棒球队的三角旗和老旧的乐队海报。他收藏的模型飞机被吊在天花板上，处在一场永远暂停的空战里，而那个小书架上还保存着每一本他在英文文学课上读过的书。Bruce四处走动着，Clark能断定出他是怎么边皱着眉头边掌握了每一处细节。只要六十秒，Bruce就能像他一样了解这间房间，尽管自己已经在这里住了十八年了。

Bruce向着贴在衣柜门上的中学时期的旧照片大步走去。他指着Clark的初中毕业舞会照片，这让Clark暗自畏缩了一下，过小的西装，过于蓬乱的头发，还有在小镇一家餐厅用晚餐时掉了一叉子意大利面在衬衫上染出的红印子。他飞快地扫了一眼站在自己身边有着小巧玲珑的可爱身形和一头红发的Lana，他不确定Bruce是否是那种会因为过往发生的事而感到嫉妒的类型。

“甚至早在那个时候，你就知道该怎么挑选西装了，不是吗？”Bruce语气平淡地说。但当他转向Clark的时候，眼里却因为快乐而闪着光。

“不是每个人都有Alfred无懈可击的品味来打扮我们去参加中学舞会的。”Clark的脸在过去的一小时里已经涨红了无数次。

“在舞会上你大概也比我过得更愉快，”Bruce说。“你认识你的舞伴。而我们全部都是和女子学院的学生配的对。你知道和第一次见面的人跳慢舞有多尴尬吗？”

“不知道，但是想象一下害怕到不敢和你的舞伴跳二步舞的情景，因为你很肯定你会踩到她的脚趾折断她的骨头。要不然就是在转圈的时候将她从人群中甩飞出去。”

“二步舞？”Bruce挑起一道深色的眉毛，在好笑和惊讶中弯起了嘴角。“Clark，你是说你在舞会上跳得其实是 _方块舞_ 吗？”

Clark的眉头防备性地纠结起来。“那是集体舞！听着，Bruce，这里是 _堪萨斯_ 。我知道你在那些哥谭的高雅派对上一直跳的都是华尔兹，自从——”

这一次，Bruce用一个吻打断了他，虽然Clark还是能感觉到笑声在他的喉咙里震动着。

“我很高兴看到这一切，”Bruce说着拉开两人的距离。“很高兴终于能够了解你的这一面。”他挥手示意着这个房间。“我认识超人，认识大都会的Clark Kent，但我一直没能见到来自小镇的Clark Kent。”

“但——是，在你眼里他就是个乡巴佬。”

“而你把我当做一个生活在城市里的衣冠楚楚的滑头。在行动上我们都很因循守旧，Clark。这就是为什么我们要努力经营这段感情。”

Clark惊讶地眨着眼睛，咬住下唇。他之前从没听过Bruce像这样坦白直率地描述两人的关系。如果邀请他来到自己家里可以引出他的这一面，那Clark就应该更频繁地带他过来。也许真的没什么可担心的。

“男孩们！晚餐！”Clark母亲的声音从楼下传来，打断了两人间的谈话。Clark又变得紧张起来。

“说真的，你还好吗？”Bruce温柔地问。“你父母看上去确实对……对我们没什么意见，但是你呢？”

Clark有些犹豫。“你指什么？”

“我是说……这是你第一次 _出柜_ 。必然不是件容易的事，就像放松一条一直被绷得太紧的肌肉。酸疼是无法避免的。”

“其实更像是放下一个负担，”Clark说。“感觉……更轻松了。就好像我再没有需要向他们隐瞒的事了……”Clark注意到Bruce眼里一闪而过的担忧。“只除了，当然了，我男朋友的真实身份。你知道我没跟他们说……说关于你的事，对吧？”

“我知道，”Bruce说，但声音中的迟疑让Clark感觉到他并非完全相信自己。

“我向他们坦白了 _我的_ 秘密。蝙蝠侠是你的秘密。是否告诉他们取决于你，而且说真的，就算你永远不想说我也能理解。”

“你是怎么说我们的相识经过的？”Bruce问。

Clark耸耸肩。“说的实话。我们在工作期间认识的。”

Bruce轻哼一声然后心照不宣地看了Clark一眼。

“我认真的。他们知道那次采访。我说我们相处融洽，你带我出去吃了顿愉快的正餐，然后连同账单一起把我扔在那儿——”

“等等……他们要你给那顿饭付账！”Bruce大吃一惊，脸色变得苍白起来。“我向哥谭宴会厅打过招呼让他们记在我账上的！”

“他们跟我说非常抱歉，但是他们不记账。幸运的是，我有《星球日报》的公费卡，还有一个非常愿意花大价钱拿到你的采访的老板。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我！我该把钱还给《星球——”

“Bruce，亲爱的。没关系，真的。”Clark用手轻抚着Bruce的脸颊。“来吧。你知道事情的经过。能应付得来的。”他停顿了一下。“只有一个比较棘手的地方。”

“噢？”

“我告诉他们你知道我是超人。其实他们最先问的就是这个问题。他们更忧心我的秘密身份，而不是，嗯，我的真实面目。”

“我很高兴，Clark，”Bruce安静地说。“不光是为了我们。也是为了你。”

“我也是，但是，我想说的是……他们很担心。”

“具体指什么？”

“他们不愿意说，”Clark叹了口气。“只是不断重复他们并不担心这段恋爱关系……而是担心和我在一起的 _这个人_ 。”

“啊。”Bruce缓慢地点点头。“我是Bruce Wayne。”

Clark无能为力地摊开双手。“被刊登出来的消息就是他们所能了解的一切——花花公子亿万富翁，每周都换新车和超模女伴。我试着不断强调你的慈善事业，说他们看到的只是表象，你是发自内心想要帮助别人的，但是……”

“一个像我这样的人想从你那里得到什么？”笑容从Bruce脸上消失了。“你的影响力。”

Clark摇着头，揭开这个真相让他心中感到纠结。“他们还不了解你，Bruce。他们希望了解你。他们只是……只是想要保护我。”

说到这个，Bruce向Clark露出了一个伤感的微笑。“这就是父母会做的事。”

还没等Clark来得及做出回应，Bruce已经穿过房门向着楼梯走去。Clark叹息一声摸了把脸跟上去。他提醒着自己情况可能会变得更糟。他的父母已经对Bruce的到来表示了欢迎——而且还是在圣诞节的时候——为了能够有机会去了解他、去发现他们儿子从他身上看到的那些特别之处。

_“我们相信你，_ _Clark_ _，_ _”_ _他母亲在家人间的谈话结束时说过，_ _“_ _此外，我_ _……_ _我也必须相信在我们的将你教养得足够做出正确的判断……让你能够选出一个不因为_ 你的能力 _，而是为了_ 你本身 _而珍惜你的人。_ _”_

他渴望向他们说出全部的真相。真的，在这世界上所有男人——所有人——之中……Bruce就是唯一那个能够同时为着Clark这个人和他的身份而全心全意重视Clark的人……因为他自己与他是如此相似。

Clark期望着将来有一天，Bruce能够轻松地同自己的父母谈起他的真实身份。但是眼下，他们必须先熬过这一次的家庭聚餐。

**********

_“_ _他们还不了解你，_ _Bruce_ _。他们希望了解你。他们只是_ _……_ _只是想要保护我。_ _”_

Bruce知道这不应该如此困扰自己。Kent一家当然会有他们的顾虑。当然想知道为什么一个上流世家的后代——一个在公开场合笔直的贵族——会选择他们作为社会中坚份子、具有超能力的儿子作他的男朋友。难道他们以为Bruce把Clark看成某种稀罕的宠物了吗？不，如果是这样，他们就不会邀请自己共进圣诞节晚餐了……又或者他们反而会？他们真的对人这么客气吗？Clark就是过分地有礼，而他总得从某种程度上受到了谁的影响……

“Bruce，还要再给你添点什么吗？再来点火腿？或者甜薯？”Kent夫人提议着，手里已经端起了装着火腿的大盘子。Bruce还没来得及做出回应，她已经把另一份盛到他的盘子里了。

Bruce勉强地做出一个微笑。“谢谢，好的。这些非常美味。”他并没说谎。菜肴的味道的确让人惊艳。Clark已经用感恩节的南瓜派引起了他对Martha Kent手艺的胃口，他也一直都期待着见识一下她准备出完整的节日宴席。然而，每当想到之前和Clark在楼上的谈话时，他就很难维持住自己的食欲。

_停下。不要让这些想法和恐惧控制你自己，_ _Bruce_ _。_

Bruce缓慢安静地深吸了一口气，集中精神在此时此刻。他是为了Clark来到这里的，为了鼓励支持他，为了和他分享生命中的这一部分。他必须相信Clark不是有意让自己陷入这种艰难处境里的——

“这么说来，Bruce。你知道Clark的能力已经有多久了？”Kent先生声音平静，但其中坚决的意味也足以让所有银质餐具与瓷器之间的敲击声都停了下来。在那一刻，房间里唯一的声音就是从客厅音响传来的圣诞颂歌，与此同时，Bruce感到餐桌上的每一双眼睛都集中在了自己身上。

_好吧。又到了好戏上场的时间了，我猜。_

“在我们第二次约会的时候，”Bruce说，向Kent先生露出了一个轻松的微笑。“他救了我的命。”

Bruce几乎可以触摸到从Clark身上散发出的焦虑，他从桌子下面伸出一只手安慰着他的不安。 _交给我吧，_ _Kal_ _。_

“多亏了一个值得信赖的报业联络人，”Bruce给了Clark一个心照不宣的眼神，“这个事件没有被报道出来。实际上，就在WayneTech发布大气水分收集器不久之前，一家竞争对手公司策划了一次劫持行动。我从自己家中被绑架了。”

Kent夫人惊讶地倒抽了口气。“太可怕了。”

“的确是的，”Alfred附和着。他向Kent夫人点点头，然后盯住Bruce。“我记得那天晚上回家的时候发现您不在了。”

“但是谢天谢地，他们不知道那天Clark也在庄园里。之前我们正在用晚餐——”

“寿司！”Clark插嘴说，声音有些过于响亮。他似乎明白了Bruce的意图。“你叫了寿司。”

“而且幸运的是，他们袭击的时候Clark正在浴室里。他很快就反应过来发生了什么事，然后……嘭。”Bruce双手一拍。“超人出现了，逃离的卡车还没来得及穿过市区就被他拦住了。”

“嗯，”Kent先生点了点头。略微眯起了眼睛。“你是怎么知道那是Clark的？我是说超人。”

Bruce的思维快速转动着。他可以用因为爱情而神魂颠倒那一套说法， _“_ _在他向我微笑的那一瞬间我就知道了。_ _”_ 但是在看着Kent先生的时候，Bruce有种感觉，他是不会被这个说服的。

“是我告诉他的，”Clark说。“在救了他以后，我……我意识到Bruce对我的重要性。我不想对他有任何隐瞒。”

Bruce内心的情感高涨着，暖意向四肢百骸发散。老天，让Clark _作为_ 那个真正为爱情神魂颠倒的人。如果两人现在是独处，Bruce会直接在这里就亲吻他的。

“这……这种勇气的确让人钦佩，”Kent先生一字一句地说。“但你同时也面临着巨大的风险。”

“我得到了回报。”Clark隔着餐桌直直地看向他的父亲，天蓝色的双眼里带着一丝挑战。“他也救了我的命。他和Alfred一起。”

Kent先生和Alfred的眉毛同时挑了起来。

Clark把叉子戳进面前小山一样高的土豆泥里。“我……我有一次被暴露在氪石中，情况相当严重。让我好几天都不能动弹。”

这一次，Kent夫人更加震惊了，她隔着桌子向他伸出手。“Clark！你为什么不告诉我们？”

Clark沉默着，但是Bruce知道答案—— _如果我把每次遇到生命危险的情况都告诉你们的话，你们就再也不能安心入睡了。_

“因为Bruce和Alfred帮助了我，”Clark说，声音坚定带着感激的心情。“Bruce把我带到了安全的地方，然后和Alfred一起想办法把氪石从我身体里取了出来。Bruce的父亲曾是个医生，所以庄园里有医疗设备，而且Alfred也有医护经验。如果没有他们的话，我……我也许会死的。”

Bruce一动不动地坐着，仔细观察着桌子旁每个人的反应。Alfred保持着那张扑克脸，但是没人注意到他。Kent先生和夫人只注视着他们的儿子，Bruce知道自己从他们眼中看到的东西：恐惧。直到现在，在祝福自己的孩子去拯救世界的三年后，他们才了解到这其中包含了多么巨大的风险。就算超人如此强大，他也并非是不可战胜的……而敌人们正逐渐找到能够确实伤害他的方法。

“正因如此，保护Clark的秘密身份是我的首要目标，”Bruce安静地说。他从桌子下面拉起Clark的手，一起放在了桌面上。“我知道他任务的重要性。比起任何我在Wayne Enterprises办公桌后面能做的事都重要无数倍。我会在能力范围内不计一切代价去保护他——还有你们——的安全。”

Bruce感到Clark抓着他的手握紧了——紧到几乎难以承受。他没有在脸上表现出感受到的疼痛，反而更加用力地回握住那只手。见鬼的，他是不会因为这点疼痛就对Clark放手的。

“这样的话，我们应该好好感谢你才对，”Kent先生说，Bruce注意到他突然变得嘶哑的声音。“发自内心地感谢你帮助了Clark。”他转向Alfred。“你们两人都是。”

Bruce点了点头。“在Clark为了……为了我们所有人所做的付出之后，这是我最起码能做的。”

“大家能不能别当我不在场似的谈论我的事？”Clark虽然没有生气，但还是小声抱怨着。Bruce转过头，看见他脖子到耳朵尖都红成了一片。这点真是可爱极了。

“抱歉，”Bruce说。

Clark咬住嘴唇，Bruce看到他眼中一闪而过的恳求—— _拜托了，让我告诉他们你的真面目。_ 但是Bruce只露出一丝微笑然后摇了摇头。不能在今天。不能是现在。单是儿子已经够让他们担心了，而一旦得知他还在跟哥谭最危险的男人约会，他们只会更加焦虑。蝙蝠侠在某些人看来也许是个英雄，但是对其他人来说，他仍旧只是一个穿着万圣节装扮的义警。Bruce有种感觉，Kent一家也许能够理解蝙蝠侠的任务……然而他不确定他们对于自己对他们儿子产生的兴趣是怎么想的。

也许这个对话比较适合在另一个时机展开。比如说，下一次圣诞节的时候。

哈。在这里度过另一个圣诞节的想法令人惊讶的……自然。虽然才过去几个小时，他已经习惯了这种家一样舒适的环境和Kent先生夫人随和的行为举止。可能一部分是因为Clark之前经常说起关于他们的事，或者是Bruce终于能够理解他们对Clark的性格的影响。又或者，Bruce内心有一部分只是……

_只是不想再一次独自一人度过圣诞节。_

晚餐其余的时间都过得相当顺利，之后Bruce坚持要负责洗盘子——由他一个人来。没错，他的确是想讨好Kent夫人，但同时也有其他的动机。

“您确定吗，Bruce老爷？”Alfred看了Bruce一眼，目光介于担忧和好笑之间。“我都没发现您居然知道怎么洗盘子。”

“他去我那儿的时候洗过的，”Clark从他们身边经过，一边穿上冬季外套一边插嘴说。外面的暴风雪暂时停歇了，Kent先生想要趁这个时候去查看谷仓里的家畜们。Clark自愿去帮忙。

“孤独堡垒里难道没有洗碗机吗？”Alfred说。

Clark _瞟_ 了他一眼。“我一直想修好它，但你知道，叫辆服务车去极地是一件相当困难的事。”

Alfred唇角弯曲成一个赞同的弧度，Bruce微笑着。很高兴看到这两人相处融洽。

“好吧，那么，Bruce老爷，”Alfred叹息着，“如果您知道您让自己卷入了什么……”

“去吧。坐下。享受圣诞节。”Bruce把Alfred向着客厅的方向轻推了一下。

“今年的节礼日来得早了点，”Alfred嘀咕着，然后消失在了客厅里。(译注：Boxing Day 节礼日，指圣诞节后的工作日。以前在英国，佣人会把盒子带到雇主家中，雇主会把硬币放进箱里作为特别的年终礼物。类似今日的圣诞节奖金概念。(摘自Wiki)。在这里猜想是Alfred调侃现在还不到节礼日，今年的奖励来得早了点。)

“你确定你能搞定这些？”Clark示意那一大摞脏盘子、银器、沾着食物残渣的罐子和煎锅。“我能一眨眼就帮你做完，然后再去谷仓——”

“你们这些家伙，说得好像我从来没有洗过任何东西似的，”Bruce不满地发着牢骚，卷起袖子。

“犯罪现场跟锅碗瓢盆是两回事，”Clark把声音压低，“而且真的，亲爱的，你没必要加深任何人对你的印象。”

_不，我必须这么做。_

“Clark，快点！”Kent先生的声音从厨房后面的寄存室里传来。“家畜们也需要他们的圣诞晚餐！”

“去吧。我没问题的！”Bruce挤出一个笑容然后向着门口点头示意。“你父亲正等着你呢。”

Clark又流连了一会，有那么一瞬间，Bruce以为他会亲吻自己。而Clark只用手抚过他的脸颊就转身向他父亲那边走去。Bruce开始向其中一个水槽里注水，放进已经分类好的餐具，与此同时，后门在Clark和他父亲身后被关上了。

然后，终于，只剩下Bruce一个人了。

他垂下肩膀，颤抖着呼出了一口气。直到现在，他才放任自己去感受因纠结一天而过度绷紧的神经。天啊，这太艰难了。比他在任何人面前表现出的都要艰难得多。他必须支持鼓励Clark，亲切有礼地对待Kent一家，还要为了Alfred保持镇定稳重。这一切令人筋疲力尽。他不确定到底是为什么。他已经习惯了戴着面具——他的整个人生就是一副面具……直到他遇见了Clark。

而这就是区别，不是吗？

他并没有试图在这里做任何伪装，他只是想尽量表现得 _诚恳_ 。在这里，在这间房子里，和这些人一起，他不必是一个冷酷的CEO、一个充满魅力锦衣玉食的花花公子、或是一个令人恐惧的义警。这二十多年来第一次，他是真心的想要成为Bruce……而他几乎已经不记得Bruce真正的样子了。

他深吸了一口气，然后挺直身体。此刻这些都无所谓。他现在有一个任务要完成：洗盘子。

**********

虽然已经隔了好几个月，Clark还是清楚记得谷仓里每一件东西摆放的位置和该做的活计。这些活干起来又脏又累，但给他内心带来的平静却是其他事情做不到的。就连《星球日报》的工作也没有带来这种满足感，而作为超人时他永远也无法享受到这样的安宁。Clark从内心深处知道，如果作为另一个人——一个没有超能力的人——出生的话，他大概会在大学毕业之后就回到农场工作。

_也许有一天，_ _Bruce_ _和我能找到一个像这样的地方。一个平静而安全的_ _……_ _只属于我们自己的地方。_

“他比我想象中要高一点。”父亲的声音打断了他的思考。Clark立刻就明白了他在说谁，这让他脸颊发烫。好吧。该来的还是来了。老爸的裁决。

“你能经常在电视上看到这种人，”他父亲继续说，“以为在见到真人的时候他们会矮一点。但Bruce不是。他实际上看着更加高大了。”

“他很注意保养身体。”Clark低头看向自己正在打扫的马厩的地面，藏起烧得通红的脸。“必须要保持住这副外表，你懂的吧？”

“我知道。”他父亲犹豫了一下。“他做的相当不错。”

他语气里一些过于漫不经心的意味让Clark停下了手中的活。“意思是？”

“没什么。”他耸耸肩。“他好像确实是个不错的人。”

“但是？”Clark催促着，胸口因为忧虑而揪紧了。 _求你了，拜托别说一些会让人不自在的话，爸。_

Clark的父亲叹了口气，把干草叉戳进面前的草垛里。“但是我能感觉出他隐瞒了一些事情。”

Clark几乎因为松了口气而笑出来。好吧，这点起码是真的。“那是当然的。他很紧张。他之前没见过任何人的父母。”

“我们也很荣幸能成为首例。但是，我只是想确认他没有向你隐瞒任何事。”

Clark惊讶地眨了眨眼。“他为什么要这么做？”

“他是个公众人物，Clark，一个名人，”他老爸平静地说。“他属于所有民众。”

“超人属于所有民众，”Clark指出。

“超人向大家 _提供帮助_ 。Bruce Wayne……”他没有继续说下去。

就算他不说Clark也知道他在想什么： _Bruce Wayne_ _只为他自己。_ Clark得确实咬住舌头才能制止自己脱口说出真相。他做了一个深呼吸平复心情。要怎么才能让父亲相信Bruce的善意的同时又避免暴露他的秘密？

“Bruce有很多副面孔，”Clark小心地挑选着词汇，“你在电视上看到的那个Bruce并不是正在我们厨房里洗盘子的Bruce。”

“这些我明白。你也跟我们讲了很多他所做的慈善事业——”

“不，不止是那样。Bruce……对人道主义工作有着让人惊讶的坚持。他一生都在为帮助重建哥谭而付出，他也做了很多—— _相当多_ ——的工作，而这些事从来都没有见报，因为从新闻的角度看它们被认为是无关紧要的。然而，对于他帮助过的那些人来说并不是这样的。我曾亲眼见过。他是……他是一个真正的英雄。”Clark暂停了一下。“你了解我的，爸。你觉得我能真心爱上一个不是心存正义的人吗？”

父亲一直蹙起的眉头在听到Clark切中要害的话之后终于放松了下来。他点了点头，似乎是满意了。“说的没错。”他紧紧地盯住Clark，在那一瞬间里，Clark看见了他眼里闪动着的柔和光芒。“我早该知道的，在你终于选出一个人来的时候，那会是一个……复杂的人。”

_你完全无法想象。_ Clark低声笑着，低下头看着自己的脚。“Bruce和我都是这么想的。”

“只希望这一切对你来说不会变得太棘手。这就是我担心的。”父亲用手拍了拍他的肩膀，然后转身回去继续干他的活。“有空的时候，你能跳上去看看角落那盏灭了的灯吗？可能是线路短路了。”

“没问题。”他很高兴他们终于转换了话题。就算不直说，他也明白父亲的意思。有时一些关于Bruce的顾虑也会出现在Clark自己的脑海里—— _我们该怎么让这段关系长久地维持下去？我们要怎样平衡_ _Bruce_ _的公开形象和他私人的一面？会不会有那么一刻，看着他假装成为一个不是他的人对我来说太过沉重，尤其那意味着我将必须和他的_ _……_ _他的消遣分享他？我们还会有决定我们已经厌倦了向世人隐瞒这些事实的一天吗？_

对于这些问题，他不知道该怎样回答。他明白Bruce也不知道。因此，他做了每次这些问题浮现的时候自己会做的事——放手不去想它们。他无法左右未来。也不能左右Bruce。他只能尽最大的努力做到最好，然后期待两人在共同前进的道路上能够想通这些问题。而到目前为止，对于他们来说这一切都进行得还算顺利。

不，不是顺利。是 _好极了_ 。Clark正站在父亲的谷仓里的这个事实，甚至是进行这个关于他和Bruce的关系的对话都更明确了这一点。在如此短的时间里，两人之间有那么多事已经发生了改变，这让Clark不由自主对他们的未来充满了希望……

尤其是在Bruce发现了Clark为他准备的圣诞礼物之后。

**********

Clark没说谎，Bruce的确有过洗盘子的经验，就在他几次拜访Clark在大都会的公寓的时候，但是两个盘子、两个葡萄酒杯外加两个叉子，跟现在面前堆积起的餐具比起来根本就不算什么。他对独处的渴望伴随着相当高昂的代价。

然而这并没有像他担心的那么糟糕，他在洗了几个盘子之后找到了一种冥思的节奏。最终，温水的触感，还有眼看着一个个盘子被清洁干净的单纯满足感逐步缓和了他心中的纠结。也许这就是为什么Alfred在感受到压力的时候会去给家具做抛光。在蝙蝠侠最初现身哥谭的那几周里，庄园里的每样东西都闪闪发光。

Bruce在见到手中的大沙拉碗时短暂地停下了动作。这是一个沃特福德水晶制品(译注：Waterford，著名的水晶玻璃品牌，制作折射率高色散大密度高质感厚重氧化铅含量为30%的全铅水晶玻璃)；他能依照打在钻石花纹上的厨房灯光所呈现出的纵横交织的光芒分辨出来。他……他认识这个图案，不是吗？他的父母曾经有过一个这样的沙拉碗。自己以前常常盯着看被它的纹路所捕捉的餐厅烛火，它所反射出的光芒像一丝丝火焰那样切开了Alfred准备好的蔓越莓酱汁。直到有一年，Bruce终于按耐不住好奇心，趁圣诞节晚餐后它被放在厨房晾干的时候将它拿了起来。结果可想而知，它从自己手中滑落了。沙拉碗掉在地上摔得粉碎的声音清晰尖锐得就像一声尖叫，一声他确信在母亲发现他闯的祸之后自己还会再听到的尖叫……

然而，没有尖叫。没有惩罚。只有为他安危的担忧，和一次迅速的身体检查，以确定他没有被任何碎片伤到，还有一个因为自己碰了那些不该碰的东西而得到的沉默的警告。在那之后，他的母亲拥抱了他，而Bruce仍旧能够闻到她身上一缕香奈儿香水的味道，感受到她柔软的头发挨蹭着自己的脸颊造成的瘙痒……

“你这边一切都没问题吗？”Kent夫人安静的声音打断了Bruce的回忆，吓得他几乎就要重复历史失手掉落那个水晶沙拉碗。但是他的反射神经早不是当初五岁时候可比的了，他恢复之快Kent夫人甚至都没有注意到他的动摇。

Bruce想要说话，却意识到自己的喉咙绷得太紧。所以他只是点点头，轻哼了一声表示赞同。

“和你一起的Alfred对西洋双陆棋很拿手，但是我想着我该来看看你。”Kent夫人加入Bruce，从水池边拿起了一条擦碗布。“啊，你发现了我最喜欢的碗。那是我拥有的唯一一件真正的沃特福德水晶制品。是Merv叔叔和Ginny阿姨送的结婚礼物，他们从纽约那家很大的Bloomingdale百货买来的。从那时候起它每年都出现在我家的圣诞节餐桌上。”

Bruce清了清喉咙。“它非常漂亮。”自己的声音听上去还是不太正常，所以他在将这个碗冲洗干净然后递给她的过程中一直保持着沉默。

“说来挺好笑的，虽然没有一整套但也从没让我感到困扰，”她说着，小心地将它擦干。“拥有这唯一的一个就足够了。”她仔细地观察着它。“Jonathan总觉得这样看上去很别扭，让这么一件精致的餐具和其他的瓷器摆在一起，但是我认为正是如此才让它显得更加特别。与众不同。我喜欢与众不同。”

“我也喜欢与众不同。”Bruce露出了一个笑容，而这一次他并不需要勉强自己。他敏锐到能够明白他们已经不是在讨论这个碗了。

“我想你也是的。”她也对他报以一个微笑，然后沉思着皱起了眉头。她犹豫了一秒才再次开口。“介意我问你一个私人问题吗，Bruce？”

瞬间涌上的紧张感使得Bruce将自己的的注意力转回到今天这次拜访的目的上来。Clark。他的父母。成为一个模范男友。“请说。”

“你今天感觉还好吗？”

突如其来的惊讶将Bruce心中纠结的情绪一下子打散了。她所提出的这个问题是自己完全没有预料到的。“什么？我……嗯……还好？”

她叹了口气，拿起另一个盘子擦干水迹。“我在年轻的时候失去了父母。虽然不像在你那么小的年纪，但十八岁和Jonathan结婚的时候我已经是孤身一人了。节日时期总是最让人难受的，就算后来我们开始一起庆祝了也一样。也许更是因为这样。有时，看着……看着他的家人非常幸福地相聚一堂，会让我感到非常难过。他们总是热情地欢迎着我，但是……”

“……他们不是你的家人，”Bruce情不自禁地轻声说。他立刻就后悔自己说出口的话了，脸上发烫的同时用力地擦着一个带着变硬的食物残渣的叉子。他一直想要表现的礼貌客气，向Kent一家展示自己是一个足够配得上他们的儿子的人，而不是像现在这样，成为一个郁郁寡欢、不领情的客人——

“他们现在是了，”Kent夫人安静地说。

Bruce停下手。他想向她看过去，看清她脸上的表情……但是如果她的表情就像她的声音一样真挚坦率的话，他知道自己是无法承受得住的。

“我了解我的儿子，Bruce。他过分地忠诚。他能向你道出他的真实身份，能够……向我们坦白关于他自己的事，还把你带来了这里……我就明白了，他将会是属于你的，并与你携手走过余生。这意味着我们也是同样的想法。”她拿起一个玻璃杯，在擦的同时仔细观察着它。“如果这是你想要的。”

Bruce抑制住心中激烈翻腾的情感。Kent夫人不会随口闲聊的，不是吗？她就像她儿子那样直指问题核心。然而，Bruce不知道该如何回答。对于一个在任何局面、任何战斗、任何紧急情况下都有应急预案的男人来说……他并没有一个针对“他的余生”的计划。说实话，三年前这些都无所谓，而从蝙蝠侠现身开始，Bruce唯一关心的就是从每一场战斗中活下来。但是现在，在Clark知晓一切的情况下，这是一个有希望的未来，一个真正意义上的 _生活_ 。他明白Kent夫人说的是事实。Clark从没这样提起过——如果不是因为他不确定怎样将这些话说出口，就是他害怕这会将Bruce从自己身边推开——但是Bruce知道，只要自己允许，Clark在生命中余下的时间里都会一直爱着他的。

就像Bruce知道自己也会这样爱着Clark一样。

“是的，”Bruce安静地回答。“我……我非常愿意这样。”

她向Bruce微笑着，手抚过他的手臂。这个让人安心的接触温暖了他的内心，也驱散了那些侵蚀着他脆弱的幸福的冷意。

“很高兴知道Clark有了一个人来提醒他他是为何而战的。提醒他作为一个人类的意义。”

Bruce强压下威胁着要在自己脸颊上绽开的热流。Kent夫人不可能、 _永远不可能_ 知道那个属于Clark的单纯渴望正是使他和Bruce的关系生根发芽的种子。

“咳嗯，”Bruce清了清喉咙，集中注意力在Kent夫人身上。“我会尽我所能的。”

“我相信你可以做到的。”她估算了一下Bruce留在水池里的餐具。“来吧，让那些罐子再泡一会，我会在吃完甜点后把它们洗出来的。趁Clark和Jonathan回来之前我想先给你看些照片。”

Bruce振作起来，冲洗着双手。“Clark像挂在走廊上那样的照片还有更多吗？”

她咯咯地欢笑着，递给他那条擦碗布。“有更好的。他没跟你说过他三岁时被卡在玩具箱子里的事，是不是？还有，你知道他在看过《宾虚》之后想要让Shelby(译注：猜想是Kent家的牧羊犬)像拉战车一样拉他的玩具小车吗？”

“没有！”Bruce兴奋地说，将擦碗布挂回钩子上。“我一定得看看这些！”

“来吧。我这辈子都在等着这种让Clark感到难堪的机会。”

“非常荣幸能让这个梦想成真。”

她用手臂环绕上他的，带领他离开了厨房，Bruce注意到了她身上那温馨的、带着香草气息的润肤露的味道。这不是香奈儿，但是它依旧是甜蜜而安抚人心的……母亲一般的味道。

Bruce感到一阵突如其来的难过，他没有抗拒，而是任由这感觉冲刷过全身，它很快就消散了。失去亲人的悲痛是组成他的一部分，也将永远不变，但是也许……也许它不必再继续成为他的 _全部_ 。

当他在客厅沙发上坐下的时候，Alfred自他从咖啡桌上挑出的Ansel Adams的摄影集中抬起眼来。他什么也没对Bruce说，没有付诸于语言，但是些微挑起的眉毛代替他提出了他的疑问。 _您还好吗？_

Bruce略微点点头，然后露出了一个让他安心的微笑。 _我很好。_

********** 

圣诞节的这一部分——在共进晚餐、交换礼物、家务活计这些骚动过后的宁静——一直都是Clark的最爱。在这个时候，他能够只是单纯地停下手中的一切享受自己所在的地方、沉浸在家的温暖和舒适里。他懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，心不在焉地读着Alfred送给他的《设立守望者》(译注： _Go Set a Watchman_ ，是《杀死一只知更鸟》的作者时隔半世纪出版的续集，在本系列第一部《无法抗拒》中Clark向Bruce提过他最喜欢的电影就是《杀死一只知更鸟》，Alfred这个礼物看来也是花了心思的)，但实际上，他只是在无声地观察着聚在一起的每一个人，珍惜着此刻的每一分每一秒。

Alfred和他的母亲正挤在一起看着他送给她的《成为法餐艺术大师》(译注： _Mastering the Art of French Cooking_ )，讨论着其中最复杂的一个菜谱。另一方面，Alfred兴致勃勃地戴着Clark母亲给他织的明亮的红绿色围巾。Clark永远无法停止感叹她能在如此短的时间里用毛衣针做出一件礼物的能力——只有三天的时间，而且她还为Bruce织了一条黄黑相间的围巾。

“哥谭骑士队的颜色，”她在Bruce打开礼物的时候向他眨了眨眼。“Clark跟我说你正逐渐成为一个美式足球球迷。”

Bruce脖子上系着那条围巾，正对着面前的大理石国际象棋棋盘仔细思考，手里心不在焉地揉搓着围巾的流苏边缘。这个棋盘是Bruce送给Clark父亲的礼物，Clark还是不敢相信他居然真的买了。他发誓自己从没跟Bruce提过父亲暗中想要一套精致的国际象棋的事，但是话说回来……世界上最伟大的侦探。Clark看着Bruce的手悬在棋盘上犹豫了五秒钟才走出下一步，用车吃掉了Clark父亲的其中一个卒子。Kent先生低声笑着，掰响了指关节，然后用马吃掉了车。Bruce抱怨了一声，这让Clark不得不忍住一个白眼。Bruce正让着他老爸赢。

Clark不在乎。他实在太高兴、内心太安宁了。如果不是在如此确信的情况下，他会发誓这是个梦境，是鬼魂、天使或其他爱管闲事的住在天上的生物带给他的一个幻觉，为了向自己展示在选择另一种方式生活后 _可能_ 拥有的幸福。但这不既是一场交易、也不是一个选择。Clark就在他应该在的地方、就在他希望在的地方，而这一切都是因为他愿意坦白承认真实的自己。他是一个幸运的人，能够拥有这样一个支持鼓励自己的家庭……而这个家现在看上去也包括了Alfred和Bruce。

他在这一小时里第无数次低头看向Bruce送给他的礼物——一块新手表。它光亮动人，而且很可能是Clark收到过的最昂贵的礼物。然而，在注意到它侧面那个大部分手表都没有的额外按键之后，他原谅了Bruce铺张浪费的行为。如果Clark的猜测是正确的，Bruce送给他的不仅仅是一块计时装置——他还给了Clark能够在任何时间、任何地方、任何情况下联络到自己的手段。在这之前，唯一能让Clark在Bruce夜巡时联系他的方法就是亲自去一趟哥谭。这是无比珍贵的东西。它不仅代表着Bruce相信他不会滥用这个权利……也代表着他可以在真正必要的时候呼叫超人作为后援。

这就是Clark一直都想从Bruce那里得到的东西。他的信任。

这让他在公开场合送给Bruce的礼物看上去几乎不值一提，一条黑色的丝绸领带——就算它是范思哲的。平心而论，任何他能够负担得起的礼物都不够格。他差点就真的照自己之前的威胁要赤手给Bruce做一些钻石出来了，但是当他认真考虑这个想法的时候，他意识到唯一一个自己想要送给Bruce的礼物不是能够被包装起来或者当着所有人的面送出的东西。这份礼物过于私密了。

“这是什么？”Bruce问，他在玩国际象棋输给了Clark的父亲之后，来到他身旁坐下。手里拿着一张之前被Clark贴在了领带包装盒下面的便签纸。

“你能看懂的，”Clark说，突然感到有些不好意思。他四下瞟了一眼客厅，想知道是否有人注意到了这边，但其他人看上去都专注在别的事情上。“你本该在回家以后才发现它的。”

“你真正的礼物被藏在你最后才会去找的地方，”Bruce用低到只有Clark能够听见的声音将便签读了出来。“你要是想取代谜语人的位置，就得再多练练。”

Clark翻了个白眼。“好吧，我再给你一个提示。它不是在终点，而是在开端。”

“这算不上是个提示。”Bruce一脸不快。Clark微笑着，感到十分得意。

“你才是那个侦探。自己搞定吧。”

时间飞逝而过，Clark的新手表告诉他已经到了把Bruce和Alfred送回机场的时间了。风暴已经减弱到飞机可以起飞的程度，他们需要尽快出发。这一次，告别比迎接更加轻松而真诚，整个过程伴随着拥抱和感谢还有尽快再来拜访的许诺。Clark的心被意想不到的快乐涨满了，他看到自己的母亲在Bruce脸颊上印下了一个吻，而Bruce并因此没有退缩。事实上，他微笑着，然后为所有这一切向她真诚的表示了感谢。

“这么说来，每件事都像你期望的那样吗？”当Clark操纵着旧吉普车转回到主路上的时候，Bruce开口问道。

“是的，”Clark发自真心地说。“谢谢你。感谢你们两人。这大概是我经历过的最好的圣诞节了。”

“我想……我想我也可以这么说，Clark。感谢你。”

**********

第二天下午——从夜巡归来的睡眠中醒来之后——Bruce就立即开始搜索庄园，寻找Clark礼物的线索。不管礼物是什么，它不在卧室、不在书房、不在视听室里。不在任何一个他们曾共度时光的房间里，也不在室外冰封的花园中。只剩下……

不，Clark不会这样做的，不是吗？

Bruce走进地下的蝙蝠洞里。他没料到Clark会侵入蝙蝠侠的领地——更别说留下礼物——但在这种情况下已经没有别的可能了。

_它不是在终点，而是在开端。_

我们的开端。

毫无疑问。

Bruce几乎有一年没踏入蝙蝠洞里那个特别衬了铅的房间了，它是蝙蝠侠和Kal-El进行那些隐秘游戏的地方。经过最后那个残酷的夜晚，在Kal-El最后一次离开这里之后，Bruce只回来打扫过一次。他已经收起了所有金属和皮革道具，用白色的床单盖住了家具和设备。他告诉过自己最终会处理掉所有这些东西，然而他却从来没真正动手去做。

就算和Clark修复关系之后，Bruce也不曾期待Clark会想要再次回到这里，无论他是否愿意再次尝试他们的游戏。这个房间太阴暗、太冰冷、太像那个在经历了数小时氪石的折磨和拷问之后蝙蝠侠把他救出来的仓库了。尽管如此，这里似乎也是Bruce礼物寻宝的最后可能了……这使得最初的那条线索完全说得通： _你真正的礼物被藏在你最后才会去找的地方。_

Bruce拉起盖在那个金属医疗床上的床单——这里是他第一次，甚至在知道他是 _Clark_ 之前，屈从于自身对超人的欲望的地方——他看见一个被放在床中间，被金色的纸包裹起的扁平小盒子。它几乎和Clark用来装起他圣诞礼物的那个领带盒差不多形状和大小，Bruce疑惑了片刻，他想着Clark安排了所有这些繁文缛节的形式是否只为了再送自己一条领带。

紧接着，他感到了真正的疑虑——真的是非常合理的猜测——他怀疑这个东西的确是Clark送的礼物，而不是由蝙蝠侠某个敌人布置的玩笑或陷阱。但是，还有谁知道蝙蝠洞，或是这个房间？只有Alfred，而他是绝不会、永远不会到这里来的。不，这只能是Clark的礼物。Bruce慢慢地撕开包装纸，打开了那个盒子的盖子。

在红色的纸巾之间，安放着一个原属于Bruce的蝙蝠镖。

他花了整整三秒钟才理解Clark将它交付给自己的意义，而当他终于反应过来的同时，一道热流从他的头顶直窜到脚尖。

_一个蝙蝠镖，正像那个曾被我用来召唤_ _Kal-El_ _到蝙蝠洞里_ _……_ _用来划开他的衣服_ _……_ _用来挑逗他直到他动人地恳求我的_ _……_

Clark——不，Kal-El——已经准备好再次进行那些游戏了。

Bruce甚至等不到走回蝙蝠主机再打电话。他点击了一下手表上的通讯器，提示Clark对应的手表他想要通话。这花了几秒钟，但是最终Clark的声音从扬声器中传了出来。

“Bruce？”他轻声问，声音兴奋而不确定。“怎么了？”

“我……”Bruce突然感到自己的愚蠢。这个通讯器是为了紧急事件准备的，不是为了他们的游戏。但是话说回来……最初引发所有这一切不正是因为模糊了蝙蝠侠和Bruce之间的界线吗？“我找到你的礼物了。”

“噢！”比起兴奋，Clark听上去更加紧张了。“你……你喜欢它吗？”

“但愿你现在就在这里，这样我就可以向你展示我到底有多喜欢它。”Bruce试图保持声音的平静，但是他无法隐藏语气中一丝低沉渴望的意味。

Clark发出了一声颤抖的喘息。“明天？”

“如果你有空的话，是的。”Bruce舔了一下嘴唇，强迫自己冷静下来。“但是只是谈话。讨论一些新的条件。”他迟疑着。“你确定吗，Kal？你不是只为了我才这么做的？你不欠我任何东西。”

“我确定，Bruce。我这样做是为了我们两人，”Clark轻声说。“我准备好了。而且已经准备好有一段时间了。”

“好的，那么，”Bruce一字一句地，他的兴奋感正变得越发高涨起来。“我要你列一张清单给我。你想要什么。不想要什么。我也会列一张，然后等明天你下班以后一起讨论。”

“哇噢。好极了。嗯，哇噢。”Clark笑了。“我得说，没想到你第一次用这个通讯器呼叫我是为了 _这件事_ 。”

“我也没想到，”Bruce承认，“但是我等不了了。我必须马上告诉你。”他意识到一件事。“现在……现在的时机不合适，不是吗？你是在《星球日报》上班，还是在 _任务_ 中？”

“我躲在《星球日报》的扫除隔间里。也不是第一次不得不冲进这里了。”

Bruce低声笑着。“不好意思。我下次会打你手机的。”

“那是最好了。但说真的，我很高兴这个东西能起作用。”

“那当然了。这是我做的。”

“你知道我的意思。”Clark暂停了一下。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Bruce没有犹豫就做出了回应。这些话变得越来越容易对Clark说出口了。“注意安全，Clark。”

“你也是，Bruce。”

他关闭通讯器，看向洞穴的四周。感觉不像刚才那么空旷了。现在，代替了回忆，这里被可能性所充满。这是Clark的成就：将光明带进最黑暗的地方，将苦涩变成希望。

Bruce的大脑已经开始运转，他掀开盖在桌上和房间中央的那把椅子上的罩布。停下手，抚摸过椅背上酒红色的天鹅绒衬料。他还记得Kal坐在这把椅子上被束缚着、蒙着眼睛、恳求着的动人场景，然后感受到了一阵激动穿过他整个身体。

Bruce怀念过他们的游戏。深深地怀念过。他对于两人现在的性生活没有任何不满——在享受了相当多乐趣的同时又不被之前的关系所困扰。然而，他想念的并不是那些皮革、禁锢和道具。不是的，他最想念的还是他们之间的互动，想念着Kal是如何彻底地服从在Bruce的照料下。

不对……在那时，那些只是由 _蝙蝠侠_ 提供的庇护。这就是为什么对于Bruce来说这是一份礼物。Kal给了Bruce一个机会去做他之前不曾做到的事——将自己的一切都交给Kal。蝙蝠侠曾经的冷酷，Bruce可以是温柔的；蝙蝠侠曾经拒绝的，Bruce可以允许。他终于可以给予Kal一直渴望得到的——不只是服从带来的安心感，而是真正的爱情。

Bruce无法想到任何一个能比Clark送给他的更好的礼物了。


End file.
